Driving safety is an important issue in vehicle industry. In the technology of vehicle, various security detection systems, such as Vision-Lidar Fusion, are invented for improving the driving safety. However, in the conventional technology, whole of the front range is detected even if the lane is curved. The curved lane often causes the detection of the vehicle error, which makes the traffic safety cannot be guaranteed.